


A Day Off

by tiredshimakei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dildos, Friends With Benefits, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredshimakei/pseuds/tiredshimakei
Summary: Ukai gives himself a little self love
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry this is short I wrote it on my phone between a nap

Mid day sun filtered in through old curtains, heating up the side of Ukai’s face. He groaned and winced at the light before sitting up. He rubbed his face, fumbling for his phone. 

11:41

Fuck. He was supposed to be at work almost two hours ago. 

He scrambled out of bed, stepping into a pair of pants while rummaging around on the floor for a shirt. His room was quite messy, clothes strewn about on the floor, several full ashtrays around the room. 

His phone dinged from across the room and he dove across the bed to grab it. 

REMINDER: YOURE OFF TODAY 

Ukai started at his phone groggily then released a huge sigh of relief. Thank fuck. With that he pulled the pants back off and walked out of his room in just a pair of boxers and an old white t-shirt. He fixed himself a cup of coffee, absentmindedly scratching at the scruff on his face. 

He should probably shower. He grabbed his mug and a pack of camel wides off the counter before heading outside to his front porch. 

It was warm outside and fairly quiet. He could hear cicadas buzzing outside as he sat back in a wooden chair and drank his coffee. He lit up and took a long drag. 

Today he was gonna treat himself to a little self loving. He smiled at himself, lazily rolling his shoulders and taking another drag. He had all day to do nothing. No work. No coaching (though he wouldn’t be surprised if Hinata tried coming over). 

Once he finished his morning routine, he went back to his room and smoothed a towel down. He would shower after his little self care session, he reasoned before digging around in his bedside table. 

Ukai set out a well loved bottle of lube, and after a moments hesitation a thick dildo. He didn’t use it often. It was a bit of a chore to fit it in. But today was a special day. 

He sat down on his bed, on top of the old towel and kicked his boxers off. The air was cold against his soft member but he paid no mind. He sat back and closed his eyes, his mind wandering to images of Takeda. Takeda with his thick cock, whining like a bitch while Ukai rode him. 

As Ukai’s cock stiffened he gave it a few gentle tugs to get it to harden fully. He sighed softly and let his other hand reach down and gently tug at his balls. Ukai wasn’t particularly hung. He would say he was about average in size and width. His balls were a bit larger and heavier which drove Takeda crazy for whatever reason. The taller male speculated Takeda had a bit of a scent kink. Normally he kept his pubic hair trimmed and a little groomed but it’s been awhile since he hooked up with Takeda and it was currently a bit unruly. He let his hand wander lower and let his middle finger trace around his rim. The blonde hadn’t done this in awhile so he knew it would be tight. He gently applied pressure, so he could get accustomed to contact there without tensing up, before applying a liberal amount of lube. 

He imagined Takeda on top of him, whining and begging, “please daddy! i wanna cum i’ve been good!” and Ukai grinning wickedly and shaking his head. 

“you can’t cum until I do puppy.”

Occasionally, when they would hook up, Ukai’s dominating demeanor would slip a little and he would let out a high whine. Takeda hitting his prostate hard and fast, managing to pull out the most humiliating sounds from the blonde. 

Ukai groaned at his imagination and gently pushed a slicked finger into his hole. He tensed slightly at the intrusion but jerked his cock a few times to compensate. The first finger never felt particularly good, it was hard to reach the good spots properly and it was just a little uncomfortable. He wanted to get a move on so he could get to the good part so he forced a second finger in soon after. 

He sighed softly and pumped them in and out of his softening hole, the lube making a quiet wet sound. 

He liked to imagine being on his stomach, ass in the air with Takeda humping him desperately. The brunette would grip his hips tightly, panting and mumbling nonsense while Ukai milked his cock. 

“cmon puppy, fill me up.” He would say as he rocked from Takeda’s thrusts. When Takeda would finally cum, he would keep it inside and the brunette would slip a buttplug in.

Once he managed to fit three fingers in, he reached for the dildo and slicked it up with a generous amount of lube. He pressed the toy to his entrance before slowly pushing it in, his head falling back with a mix of pain and pleasure. 

It’s been so long since he was stretched like this. He pumped the toy slowly, it ridged sides pleasuring his warm soft walls. He angled it around until he hit his prostate, a sudden moan being ripped from his chest. 

“fuck.” he groaned softly in the empty room. His cock jerked while he fucked into himself a bit quicker. 

He slid a hand under his knee and pulled his leg back to his chest so he could get a better angle. He forced small gasps and moans out of himself with each forceful thrust of the dildo. 

His tan skin and slight pudge, bunched up and rolled at the position he was sitting in. Takeda loved his dad bod though, always kissing his stomach. He would hold his soft sides when he fucked into him and mumbled fucked out nonsense about how much he loved Keishin’s body. Sometimes when Takeda would get a little overwhelmed and whiny, tears streaming down his face, the blonde would have to soothe him. All while Takeda’s cock was ramming his prostate. 

A smile crept on his face before a particularly loud moan was ripped from his chest as he thrust the dildo hard against his prostate. His cock jerked and he felt warmth and tension in his gut. 

His toes curled as he worked the toy faster, he released his leg in favor of tugging his cock. He let out a small grunt as he fisted his cock, cum spurting out in bursts all over his stomach. He sighed deeply and fell back against the bed. 

Ukai glanced down at this abdomen, where his release was pooled and dragged a finger through it. He pressed his finger against his tongue and sucked the cum off with a slight grimace. It wasn’t that good but it made his flagging cock jerk in interest regardless. Takeda loved to lick up his cum, one time he spent ten minutes licking and sucking it out of Ukai’s red, well fucked hole.

Maybe he should just invite Takeda over. They weren’t necessarily together. But they did frequent each others bedrooms. He did like the shorter male. 

He glanced at his alarm clock to see the time. Yeah he could invite him over tonight. Plus he already opened himself up. He reached into his bedside drawer again and pulled out a black butt plug. He wasn’t going to let his efforts go to waste. He moaned softly as he pushed the plug in and then used the towel to wipe the leftover cum off his stomach. 

He wouldn’t even bother showering then, because he would just get gross as soon as the brown haired male came over. 

He tidied up a bit before sending him a text.

Ukai: come over at 7?

Takeda: yes!  
Takeda: should i bring dinner?  
Takeda: and should i bring the leash and collar?


End file.
